Princess Crystalist
by Nyx Lightningstorm
Summary: Her dark secret


Q ueen Crystalis – also called Crystal-lived in the Insect Kingdom in the West of Equestria. She subsisted in the Honeycomb castle in the centre of the Kingdom. Her subjects are out of the ordinary. She enchanted them to make them able to connect with the flowers of the earth and be able to pollinate them like bees. They worked every day and night and bring back nectar to aggrandize their city. They looked like insects; their skin colours of the flowers and their wings like Crystallises. Their horns are long and the same colours of their coat though only allowed to perform certain spells.

Her skin was a pale white and her mane was made out of pure magical honey. It flowed down her face like silk but disappeared at the bottom of her feet before it could make a too bigger puddle. Her tail was pictured in the same way. Her wings were ones of flies; they were made out of thin crystal so were very delicate. Her crown was made of honeycomb and so were her anklets. She wore a green coat with a golden collar. Her eyes were emerald green and her eye shadow matched them perfectly.

Crystal wasn't liked by the other Alicorns of the land because she was a potion brewer. She didn't use these potions for the benefit of her subjects; she used it on herself to improve her looks. The Queen was never quite satisfied by the way that she looked so she drank potion after potion to try and make herself perfect. However, it was these potions that would change the course of her life forever.

Blaze Voltarious from the Volcano Empire was coming to visit that day and he was coming to talk about political situations and the start of trade from their Empires. As he entered the empire, he was imploded by the smell of honey and the sound of humming and bustling. The pathway up to the castle was crystal atop honeycomb. The castle was a sight to behold. The walls were made of golden honeycomb and shielded by an aura of resplendent, green magic.

Blaze also has pale white skin. His mane was made out of magma and his eyes glowed bright orange to match his mane. His mane was like Crystals and disappeared at his feet before it could make an immense puddle. Every so often his mane will produce sparks of fire. His wings were made out of fire and his tail was the same as his mane.

Crystal welcomed Blaze into the castle and led him into the dining room. The floor was a purple honey fabric and the walls were covered in molten honey candles and crystallised stain glass windows. Crystal sat Blaze down at one end of the table. It was hovering off the floor and had honeycomb underneath glass. As they said their greetings, Crystal shot a beam of emerald magic to the ceiling and their food came fluttering down on to the table. There was daisy and rose sandwiches and lavender cakes galore. It made the room fill with colour and it made blazes eyes explode form his head at the sight from it.

Next, Crystal brought out them each a glass of a strange purple liquid. It bubbled and smoked. As Blaze took the glass from Crystallises magic grasp, she gave him a sly smile. He looked at it. It did look a bit strange and what was the smoke in the shape of? Was it a heart?

Blaze drank the liquid, not wanting to be rude. Suddenly, he felt a nauseating sensation come over him and he began to clutch his stomach. Immediately, the two guards that had come with blaze leapt into action; demanding to know what the Queen had done to him! But with a swift swoop of her horn, the guards, and everyone else, were frozen. The only thing that was moving was the Queen and Blaze.

Blazes eyes flashed a bright purple. Both the ponies let out a puff of smoke that firmed together at the centre of the room to make a heart. "I love you, so, so much," blaze said softly. "Good" sneered Crystal, "Good."

Blaze one told Crystal all that she asked about. Even if it was confidential, the facts of his kingdom were now pouring out into Crystallises keen mind. The interrogation lasted for about an hour. When Crystal decided that she had heard enough, the spells effects had worn off. So the Crystalis unfroze everyone and erased their minds; they still thought that it was still the start of the meal. Once they had said their goodbyes, Crystal led them out of the room and out of the castle. Then, she headed back to the dining room and sent everyone out. She performed a spell on the table and it began to move. Revealing a spiral staircase that led into darkness.

Crystal proceeded to go down the staircase. Her posture was straight and her head was held high. Hearing the table slide back into place was a sigh of relieve for the Queen. She strode on, descending down into the darkness. The only thing that you could hear was that sound of her hooves against the cold stone floor. At the bottom, there was a room filled with a great many different things.


End file.
